


Snooze Time

by Lady_Sephia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, owl babies being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sephia/pseuds/Lady_Sephia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi relax after a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snooze Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This little piece was inspired by [Alcieart](http://alcieart.tumblr.com) on tumblr, specifically this image [here](http://alcieart.tumblr.com/post/122795586070/snooze-time)
> 
> Title credit and my thanks go to Alcieart as well for allowing me to write this! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it ^.^

Akaashi smiled down at his sleeping partner. Bokuto, worn out after their day together, was lying down comfortably on the grass with his head nestled in Akaashi’s lap. Seeing how peaceful the other was, Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle as he remembered just how excited and full of energy Bokuto had been that morning when he had arrived to pick him up.

Bokuto had approached him, unusually quiet and nervous, after they had finished their extra practice the day before. Akaashi would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried at the time. He was more used to Bokuto being full of energy and various ideas unless he was in one of his dejected moods.

“Bokuto-san? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Akaashi… will… will you… gah! Forget it! I can’t do this!” he cut himself off, scratching at his head in frustration, “You’ll think I’m weird!”

“Bokuto-san, I already think you’re strange,” he said, gently teasing the other. “Now tell me what’s on your mind. I doubt it’ll bother me, and it’ll make you feel a lot better as well,” he finished, treating Bokuto to one of his rare, gentle smiles.

‘Wow, he’s so pretty,’ was the thought that crossed Bokuto’s mind before he blurted out, “Will you go out with me tomorrow?!”

Whatever Akaashi had been expecting, it certainly had not been this, though he couldn’t say he was opposed to the idea. After all he’d had a crush on his ace for a while now, but never thought anything would come of it. So with a small nod of his head and with his cheeks glowing a soft red he quickly agreed. 

They had quickly gone to get changed and lock everything up after that, before Bokuto decided to play the role of the gentleman and walked Akaashi home. They had spent the walk to Akaashi’s home making plans on what they would do and what time Bokuto would pick him up in the morning, finally deciding on spending the day at the park so they would be able to have a picnic lunch with Bokuto picking Akaashi up around 11am. 

The day had been very entertaining, if not slightly exasperating at times. Bokuto was full of energy as usual but rather than being tiring as it could be at times, it seemed only to fill Akaashi with extra energy of his own. They had enjoyed an impromptu game of tag, started by Akaashi after Bokuto had nearly gotten himself stuck in a tree trying to see an owl. That had ended when Bokuto finally caught up and grabbed Akaashi around the waist, proceeding to spin them both around until they were laughing and dizzy.

When they had calmed down, they headed to a ramen cart for some lunch followed by some ice cream for dessert. Due to the heat of the day they had to eat quickly, Bokuto somehow managing to get some on the tip of his nose. With a small smile Akaashi had reached up with a napkin and gently cleaned it off, chuckling a little when Bokuto went cross-eyed trying to follow his hand. He repaid the favor a short time later, though not in a way that Akaashi was expecting. 

They had finished their ice cream a short time later, and Akaashi had looked to Bokuto planning on asking what else he would like to do, instead however he had found Bokuto staring intently at his face.

“Bokuto-san? What is it?” Instead of receiving an answer however Bokuto swooped down and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth before practically jumping away with a flushed face. 

“I’m sorry! But you had ice cream! And you’re really pretty! And I’ve kind of wantedtokissyouforawhilenow.” came the jumbled response.

Akaashi smiled down at the still sleeping Bokuto, gently combing his fingers through the others hair. Bokuto had completely caught him off guard with that kiss, but after standing still for a few minutes Akaashi had managed to shake it off and reciprocate the action. They had both been red by the end of the interaction but very happy.

Akaashi leaned back against the tree he was sitting under and closed his eyes, still gently running his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. It was early afternoon now and the weather was wonderful, he could see how Bokuto had fallen asleep so easily and a nap together sounded like a lovely idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Also! Big thanks to the peep team for helping to edit! [Sesson](http://sarukui-senpai.tumblr.com), [Apple_Paper](http://pprakaashi.tumblr.com) and [malgraw](http://malgraw.tumblr.com)
> 
> I can't believe I forgot you the first time T_T Sorry!


End file.
